narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kokūzou Istalri
, Act of Tree Climbing Shadowing Stealth Ninja Technique Act of Water Surface Walking Body Replacement Technique Clone Technique }} COPIEDKokūzou Istalri is newly registered in the Academy of Kumogakure and the daughter of Nii Yugito and Raijin Hikari. The child's favored companion is a black and orange box turtle named Thunderbolt, who often ends up being the more sensible of the two. She has an intense hatred for the class room but is skilled enough to have pretended to be attending the Academy for three months before getting caught. Her mother's solution was to duct tape her to the doors of the Academy. Rock Trolls The issue of her truancy has been an ongoing problem since her registration at the Kumo Academy. Having been freed from the doors of the Academy by Jaaku, she then proceeded to convince her step-father than home schooling was the solution. And so it was that Suishou Asadi escorted Istalri into the lightning plains in search of her mother. Unbeknownst to either, her mother had returned to the village to find her missing and a search party soon revealed she had left the village. Her mother recovered her daughter, but not before considerable bother to the village occurred. Harue was dispatched to locate Yugito and later the Rokudaime Raikage, Shishou Koji himself investigated when no news was forthcoming. In the lightning plains they encountered a large party of Rock Trolls led by a Matriarch with uncharacteristic tactical acumen. The arrival of Rinoa and Bahamut helped to turn the tide against the Rock Trolls permitting some to be captured and returned to the village for questioning. Training Tested by the Rokudaime Raikage, Suishou Koji, she passes the genin exam, but not without a few hitches. Certain that he and her mother have brought her to the forest to leave her in the woods, thank you very much Brothers Grimm, she does everything she can think of to make it back to the village alive. She replaces herself with a clone, who then demonstrates the Act of Tree Climbing, but is discovered when the clone falls to the ground dispersing. She panics, while demonstrating the Act of Water Surface Walking, when Koji rushed her with a Rasengan awakening some strange force that negates his jutsu. Being nearly totally depleted of chakra, and scared as a bunny, she passes out. It is still unknown just what it was she awakened, but her mother presumes it comes from her father's side of the family. After attaining the rank of Genin, she was placed under the care of her step father, Suishou Asadi, and currently is traveling the realm and training. Not long into their time together, in the Land of Fire, Asadi was called away to Kumogakure to aid his brother in the defense against the possessed hordes of Serean. Placed into the care of the Sisters of Enkiridera, an order dedicated to the unfettered training of young women in the ninja arts, she soon grew to unlock the secrets of her main element, 雷遁, Raiton. Thunderbolt Her long time companion is an Eastern Box Turtle Named Thunderbolt. Where he came from is unknown but all attempts to divest her of his presence proved beyond futile. Speculation leads one to wonder if her step father, Suishou Asadi, sent one of his summons to dwell with and watch over the girl. Be that as it may, the two seem to communicate readily in silent communion. His name is not without some meaning as to date the only elemental affinity he has exhibited is Raiton. If he has one flaw it would be his overwhelming attraction to tomatoes. No garden is safe. Trivia *Onmyōdō Way of Yin and Yang: 1/16 locked *Born in a cave while her mother was traveling from Kumo to Suna. Category:Female